Wild Desire
by TigressDreamer
Summary: The call of the Wild Hunt has always struck fear into the hearts of the Light Field. But what happens one Autumn night when a patrolling guard fails in his duties? Is the cold air enough to cool temptation? (Rated for sexual conduct, both implied and slight.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the entire story: Sadly, I do not own Strange Magic, although I do have the DVD that I play once a week.**

 ***Blush* How did this happen?! I thought that I'd give myself a break from my present work-in-progress and do a short Halloween story...this happened and it's not really a short Halloween story. Oh well. Constructive advice is appreciated but please refrain from criticism. Enjoy!**

 **(Slight edit as of November 25, 2019)**

Marianne growls as she parries her blade once more. She could feel the frustration taking hold and causing her movements to become sloppy. How could he do this? It made no sense to her. She knew that her father had a lot to deal with besides being her dad but this is ridiculous.

"Marianne, please reconsider," Dagda pleads. "Roland is the only suitor who has approached to court you. I know he has flaws but he loves you."

"He loves the crown and his hair. Not in that order," Marianne huffs.

"Loving the crown isn't a bad thing," Dagda hesitantly remarks. "He'll be loyal to the kingdom even if he's not the best candidate to be king but that's why you'll be queen. You just need someone to rule by your side to help you be a stronger ruler."

"I'm stronger alone!" Marianne states, throwing every ounce of her regal bearing into her form.

"I don't want you to be alone," Dagda sighs. "The crown is a heavy burden without a partner and once you're crowned queen, the prospects of you finding someone to be your partner will dwindle. Just think about this, for your poor father's sake. Consider accepting courting attempts during the ball tonight."

Marianne sighs heavily at his begging and her shoulder's sag from their defiant stance. She hardly thought that she was overreacting about the whole "take a chance to court your future queen" ball. It was a stupid idea, especially since she knew that Roland would be making his own attempts to snuff out the competition and ensure that no eligible male would be able to approach her.

Whatever did she see in that dung beetle?

At least she didn't let his good looks and charm fool her for long but she almost accepted his courting attempts. She shivers slightly at the thought that they probably would have been married by now had she not caught him kissing another female on her way to inform him of her acceptance. He tried to play it off as a harmless fling but if he was serious about courting her then there was no way that he should have been dallying with other females.

"Dad, I promise," Marianne speaks up, looking sweetly into her father's emerald eyes and holding his hand. "If I ever find a guy, who takes me by the hand, looks me in the eyes, and I don't want to hit him then I'll marry him but that guy doesn't exist."

"Don't tease your father," Dagda grumbles. "I'm too old."


	2. Chapter 2

"Smile, dear, smile," Dagda coaches, his own royal smile in place.

Marianne sighs before placing an over-the-top smile on her face and beaming to the waiting subjects.

"A real smile," Dagda groans, his smile now strained and completely fake.

"Hypocrite. This is one of my better ones," Marianne teases, her sarcastic grin in place.

"It won't be that bad," Dagda comments. "You dressed up, so you might as well enjoy yourself."

"I didn't dress up. You had Dawn hide my clothes while I was bathing," Marianne grumbles under her breath.

Dagda grins at the subtle glare he gets from that. So he played a little dirty. He had to admit that the new dress is stunning on his little girl and he is tempted to send her back to her room in a father's desire to keep all the males from viewing her but that was the whole purpose of this ball. In his personal opinion, though, the seamstress went a little overboard.

Sure, it is longer than the tunic she had taken to wearing since she became serious in her swordsmanship but it showed far too much skin for his comfort. Her back is completely bare down to her hips except for the golden string of sparkling white jewels that hang from the strip of fabric around her neck and lays between her wings. The jewels have a companion gracing around her forehead as her jeweled golden circlet and matching golden strings of jewels that crisscross from her wrist to her biceps on her bare arms. Even her legs are bare since the dress did not come with leggings because of its long flowing length and the red-hued slippers he could make out as she moves seems to be adorned with other golden strings of jewels that disappear under her dress. Her shoulders are exposed and so are portions of her chest, though thankfully the fabric that flowed from her neck keeps anything from being too much revealed. Okay fine, the varied hues of red compliment her purple black-tipped wings nicely and match her shaded brunette hair while making her amber eyes stand out but it is a rather seductive outfit. There is just one thing wrong with the picture that removes any idea of seduction.

"She was also supposed to take your sword," Dagda remarks, eyeing the polished metal snug on her hip. "This is a ball, not a battlefield."

"There's a difference?" Marianne quips. "I look like I'm trying to catch a night lover, not a husband."

He couldn't argue with her logic. He is definitely having a talk with the seamstress later. She assured him that she had the perfect dress for the crown princess and he hadn't thought to check it out.

Maybe this was a bad idea...too late now.

"At least we'll be able to separate the boys from those with king-material," Dagda mentions, earning a snicker.

"You mean by those that don't make a complete fool of themselves," Marianne comments. "Please tell me that Dawn isn't here to laugh about this."

"This ball is about you receiving male attention and I had Sunny keep Dawn occupied so she doesn't try to flirt with anyone," Dagda mentions. "There's a singing contest at his village tonight and he invited her."


	3. Chapter 3

Marianne barely holds back the desire to draw her sword. She had thought that Roland was bad but it seemed that this outfit managed to infuse every male with the courage to approach her for at least a dance. The only good thing was that Roland hadn't even had a chance to proposition her yet. For spirit's sake, even all his eligible cousins managed to get a dance with her before him.

Marco grins charmingly before becoming crestfallen as the present song ends and Marianne walks back to the royal dais after giving him a courtly bow.

"Dad!" Marianne starts to growl before the ballroom doors slam open.

Everyone stares as a knight runs frantically through the guests to the royal dais. His fright so bad that his wings refuse to give him lift.

"Your Majesty!" the guard pants out. "The hunt...The Wild Hunt has been sounded!"

"What!" Dagda yells over the sounds of fear filling the room. "Why wasn't this warned earlier? They've never done a Wild Hunt without there being signs of it approaching!"

"I don't know, Your Majesty," the guard comments. "We just heard the horn blast a few moments ago."

Marianne looks around the cowering and fearful fairies adorning the room. They haven't been this vulnerable during a Wild Hunt since her great-great-grandfather was still just a child. Not since it was discovered that the goblins always prepared beforehand and they learned to recognize the signs. What could've happened to change everything? It didn't make sense. The patrolling guard should have seen the signs a week ago.

Snapping her wings to their full extent and swallowing her own fear, Marianne holds herself with all the regal bearing she can muster. Frightened eyes turn toward her as she takes the front of the dais.

"Calm down!" Marianne orders. "We'll get nowhere if we panic. Seal the palace immediately and prepare to wait out the Hunt. If you feel that you must try to make it home to wait with those there then do so now and fly with speed."

Slowly, the present fairies seem to understand her orders before springing into action. Marianne rushes with the guards to help and breathes a sigh of relief as she notices through the openings that the lights in the nearby area slowly disappear. Several young males ready to take flight, pause as they notice their homes being secured and instead help with securing the palace.

"Looks like we had just enough time," Dagda breathes, as the last door is being pulled shut. "All we can do now is pray that everyone is safe and that those goblins find no one in the open."

Marianne nods in agreement, watching as they pull the heavy door shut before freezing in shock and fear. Through the gap, she can see lights in the darkness that is not coming from the bright full moon rising over the kingdom. Lights coming from Sunny's village! A blast of the goblin's horn pierces through the night and stirs determination through her blood.

"Dawn, I'm coming!" Marianne screams, taking flight and slipping through the closing door.

"Marianne!" Dagda yells. "Marianne, come back! You can't make it!"

The guards rush to keep their king from following their princess, even as their eyes widen in horror at the purple wings disappearing into the night with quick speed. With heavy hearts, they force the struggling king back into the palace before sealing the last door shut. All that they can do is pray that their princesses survive the night.

Marianne forces her wings to go faster, though the autumn night air sends a shiver through her bones in a painful reminder of what little fabric she is wearing. She wouldn't stop, she couldn't. Sunny's village is the closest to the border and there was no way they would be able to get everyone inside before the Wild Hunt arrived. She had to save Dawn!


	4. Chapter 4

Bog blinks in surprise from his position at the front of the horde. In all honesty, he was confused and wasn't sure what to do. Not a very good thing for the king of the goblins but he's never had to deal with this before, neither had his father or the past two kings before him.

"What do we do, Your Majesty?" Stuff questions.

"The elves, brownies, and fairies have always hidden during the Wild Hunt," Thang mutters.

"Seems strange that they didn't hide this time," Fang comments.

"Do you think that they're not afraid of us anymore?" Romulus asks.

"Throwing a party out in the open does make it look like they're mocking us," Remus grumbles.

"Silence!" Bog growls, twitching his wings in irritation.

The goblins turn their attention to their king, his blue eyes illuminated by the distant light as he stands on the tree branch beside his dark grey mount. He retakes his seat on the saddled bat and motions toward the Light Fields with his royal scepter, the amber gleaming in the approaching moonlight.

"Strike fear into their hearts but harm none, let them escape into their homes and take only what is our usual spoil," Bog commands before blowing repeatedly into the Wild Hunt's horn to signal the start of the hunt. "The moon awaits, this night we prowl, take your spoil, shriek and howl!"

The forest echoes with the resulting yells from the goblins as they urge their dragonfly and bat mounts to take to the sky after their king's mount. Darting through the sky and across the open field, the horde follows their king toward the nearest elf village. The village lights illuminate the panic taking place among its inhabitants and Bog grins savagely at the resulting fear. Sounding the horn once more, he leads the horde to descend upon the village.

Time to crash a party.

The elves scream in horror as they land. Some run for the houses and others become paralyzed. The open square is filled with festive decorations and includes booths filled with food that nearly distract several goblins. Not that Bog can't say that he isn't distracted himself by an unusual discovery amongst the cowering elves.

If the fools thought that they would be able to hide the crouched female fairy from his eyes, then he made sure they realized their folly as he strolled directly toward them. What he sees of the golden crest adorning her light blue dress is a clear indication of her royal status because he knew that only those of the Light Field's royal bloodline were permitted to wear gold. He would be the fool if he passed up this chance to make sure that the Light Field never underestimated them again. Not that he would hurt the girl but if she were forced to join the hunt, only to miraculously escape before they returned to the Dark Forest, then surely it would be enough for them to never forget to be afraid. Luminous blue eyes stare up at him in fear even as a small male elf tries to block Bog's path to her.

"Out of my way, elf!" Bog growls with a sneer, pointing the tip of his royal scepter at the elf's throat.

"N..no! I won't let you hurt Dawn!" the elf yells, his fear obvious even though he stands his ground.

Bog raises his scepter and brings it swiftly down upon the elf but a rage-filled roar echoing through the night stops the pointed end from making contact. He quickly turns his head to find the source, only to see some of his goblins running in terror and whimpering for help. His own blue eyes widen at the newcomer that is managing to drive his horde back with a fierceness to rival any goblin.

Firelight and moonlight dance sensually across the female fairy's form, reflecting off her polished blade, and teasing the jewels adorning her figure. Her exposed skin seems entirely inappropriate for the chilly night but Bog can't draw his gaze away as her wings flash colors over the area. His own wings flicker in excitement as she manages to terrorize even his bravest subjects.

She's a challenge and one that he is going to conquer.

"Run and hide!" the fairy orders before turning her attention onto Bog.

Bog braces himself as she flies at him with her sword raised high and smothers his grunt at her strength when their weapons collide. He pays no attention to the fleeing elves or the fleeing royal fairy but puts his effort into throwing the warrior off of him. Quickly he counters with his own strike but misses her skin, the sharp point of his scepter merely nicking the fabric high on her chest as she evades. He may have said to do no harm but he couldn't afford to hold back as she is clearly intent on his injury.

As their battle expands to encompass both the land and the air, Bog struggles to gain the upper hand against his smaller opponent. His wings are naturally more agile and able to keep his position better but her wings are stronger because of their width and she is agile enough to dodge any blow he tried to make against them. Trading blows becomes frustrating as he misses at every attack but she manages to land a few blows against his carapace when they resume their battle on the ground. Thankfully, not with her sword but her legs are strong in their kick and quite distracting. He can't help but wonder how far those jewels went up or what else the revealing dress is actually hiding.

It's hard to figure out if the spirits are for him or against him as the small tear he managed to make fully rips across to the other side because of her movements and the fabric falls away from her chest. He also didn't know whether to be happy that her sword belt impedes her complete disrobing or angry that only her chest is borne to his gaze.

Defending himself from her fierce blows become much harder as his eyes keep straying to the expanse of skin. He couldn't believe himself! He was trained in fighting since he was still shorter than his mother but he just couldn't seem to keep his attention on the fight.

He didn't know about female fairies but a female goblin never bore her nursing breasts to anyone except family, it's considered too intimate. No matter how much he wanted to win this battle, he didn't want to put too much stress on a nursing female but he couldn't even be sure that this fierce fairy was a nursing female herself. Female goblins only wore clothes all the time after their nursing breasts grew at their first pregnancy, otherwise, they only wore them on special occasions, but he had heard tale that both fairy and elf females grew their nursing breasts when they approached the age to mate.

What do I do?

Bog's distraction proves to be his undoing and after barely managing to block each of her attacks, her next attack forces him to his knees. His pained gasp causes his subjects to return their attention to the fierce battle, for they had looked away in respect when the fairy's chest was uncovered. The other goblins gape in horror as the fairy disarms their king and the royal scepter falls from his grasp. Her rage-filled amber eyes and murderous expression show her intentions as she raises her sword above her head and Bog stares up to his executioner in horror.

She really is going to kill him!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning - a tinge dark.**

 **Don't believe everything you're told because someone's truth might not be the real/whole truth. Always use your brain and think for yourself, it will cause you less hassle in your life.**

Marianne snarls as she hears screams coming from the village up ahead. She was too far away to stop them but she could see the goblins descending on the innocent elves. Drawing her sword, she pushes her wings to their limit and the burn contrasts with the cold seeping into her veins.

Dawn's blonde hair gleaming in the light is the first thing she spots as she draws nearer and she feels a surge of thankfulness for the elves' attempt to protect her, especially Sunny for blocking the tall goblin's path. She screams her rage as she descends upon the smaller goblins, her blade nearly nicking them as victims as it cuts a path between her subjects and the invaders. Despite her desire to protect Dawn, as the crown princess and the future queen, her job is first to protect her subjects and she couldn't leave them to face this horde alone. The elves beam at seeing her figure and the goblins whimper at her growl.

Marianne charges after the goblins with her blade swinging, not really wanting to hurt them but to drive them away from her subjects and to make the path clear for them to flee. A quick glance around shows no more trapped elves and Marianne orders them to flee before turning her attention on the tall goblin that was after her sister.

This one is clearly different than the others, appearances aside. He is obviously their leader in this Wild Hunt since he is the only one bearing a weapon and as she notices Sunny hurriedly rushing Dawn away, Marianne can only feel pure rage at the goblin before her. He is the one who endangered her kingdom and all within it! He tried to take Dawn!

Marianne ignores the pain surrounding her back and wings as she charges at the goblin, slamming her sword down against his staff with the intent of taking off his head. She grins with savage pride as he seems to struggle against her before throwing her away from him and his own attack glides by her without damage as she evades it. Noticing that all the goblins seem far more interested in her fight with their leader than their fleeing victims, Marianne allows herself to focus on her fight with the knowledge that everyone is safe as long as she doesn't lose.

She heard the stories of the Wild Hunt just like everyone else and she knew what they would do if they managed to catch anyone. Males will either be killed outright, forced to join the hunt and then be killed at morning light or worse, disappear behind the borders of the Dark Forest to be kept as food for the goblins. Females were far less lucky. Those were the stories that were never told until one was no longer a child because of the horror it contained. Stories of females dying of exhaustion caused by being ravished by every goblin male in the horde or even of them being eaten during the act. A few were far more unlucky. Those ones were taken back to the Dark Forest to be kept as a pet and forced to birth as many halfling children for her goblin master as her body could handle. Children that she would raise to be eaten unless they were female and the cycle began again.

Following the flighted goblin into the air, Marianne grows more determined to win against her opponent. She will avenge all those whose lives were destroyed by their savagery and protect those not yet affected. Maybe when she defeated him then the Wild Hunt might cease for good and her kingdom could live without fear. Even if that hope proved futile in the end, she had to destroy this goblin. He obviously had his sights set on Dawn and would no doubt attempt to track her down.

I won't let that happen!

Odd that one could find something to be thankful for in such dire circumstances but as much as she disliked the sluttiness of her present attire, at least the loose skirt didn't impede her ability to kick the goblin's chest and send him back a little bit after their semi-stalemate once they landed back on the ground. She must have impressed him if his wide-eyed look was anything to go by.

No, bad Marianne. Do not be flattered by the enemy! He is after Dawn, remember that! Dawn, sweet Dawn, trapped in the Dark Forest being forced in his bed and baring his children that she would be forced to watch him eat. Do not be merciful!

She slams her blade repeatedly against her opponent's staff with the anger born from fear of what will happen to Dawn and she relishes as he seems to falter under her onslaught. Finally, she manages to bring him to his knees and taking no chances, she knocks her sword against the staff as she brings her knee up against his left hand. The ornate object falls away from them and the goblin's blue eyes stare up at her in horror as she raises her blade.

For Dawn! For her kingdom! She has to protect Dawn! She has to protect her kingdom!

Marianne repeats the mantra within her head. She couldn't think of anything else. She couldn't think about the horror of taking someone's life. She couldn't think about the blood that she knew that she would never be able to wash off no matter how many times she bathed. One life didn't matter as much as the lives of the many. It would be worth it even if it meant that she would die as well despite her body living on.

For Dawn! For her kingdom! She has to protect Dawn! She has to protect her kingdom!

Shutting her heart away, Marianne swings the sword downward...freezing in shock as the goblin quickly leans forward to take one of her breasts into his mouth. His warm tongue sends shivers through her being as he suckles slightly before releasing her.

"You are my first foster-mother, will you not show me mercy?" he murmurs, his blue eyes looking pleadingly into hers.

A turmoil of feelings rushes through Marianne's body. One, complete embarrassment at the realization that she has been fighting against this goblin, male, this male goblin naked. Though, she's thankful to note that she isn't completely naked thanks to her sword belt. Two, definite arousal because of his very tender ministration, his pleasure-inducing voice that purrs against her skin, and the pools of crystal blue gleaming up at her with a great deal of emotion swimming in their depths. Three, utter amazement that he would pay reverence to her as one would for the death herald, bean nighe.

There was one other thing. His close proximity makes her very aware of his warm body and she realizes that she is far colder than she thought as the beginnings of violent shivering start sneaking through her frame.


	6. Chapter 6

Bog could blame it on the fact that he was about to die but he wouldn't be able to explain what possessed him to take the fairy's nursing breast into his mouth. It wasn't until after he latched on did he remember the heeding about what to do should one come across bean nighe and thought that it might cause the fairy before him to spare his life. Maybe it was the thought that he had as the sword started its journey that he would be leaving his own mother childless and alone that he acted to appeal to another mother. He had shivered at the cold flesh in his mouth and almost thought it was a lost plea when he realized that she had never nursed an infant but her reaction seems to suggest hope.

The sword held still above his head begins to shake, nearly imperceptively at first but soon the metal quivers in the fairy's hands. He could see the same motion resonating through her frame.

Quickly, Bog smacks the blade from her loosening grip and stands at his full height before grabbing the fairy against him. He hisses at the temperature difference as he pulls her back to his front and wraps his arms around her front, covering her exposed chest.

She is freezing!

The only heat he could feel was from the base of her wings and that couldn't be a good thing if the rest of her body felt like the chill of winter. Her weakened struggles against him almost didn't seem to be real. He had felt the power behind her muscles but now she could barely move as the shaking seems to get worse.

"Let go of me, you scaly-backed cockroach!" the fairy manages to growl through chattering teeth.

Bog ignores her, keeping her soft form tightly against his warmer body, and scans the area. The elves were all long gone into their secured houses but they left quite the feast behind. Turning his attention back to his own subjects, he can't help but wonder what changes this strange Wild Hunt will bring to his kingdom as they now look at him with confusion. The fairy's lighter weight doesn't impede him as he walks to pick up the royal scepter with his pained left hand.

"Gather the spoil due to us!" Bog orders, brandishing the scepter with a sweeping arc.

Snapping out of their stationary positions, the goblins rush to grab sacks off of their mounts before filling the sacks with the elven food. Some head toward where they know the food storage is and rifle through the available picks.

Bending down once more to grab the fairy's sword, Bog growls as his struggling captive makes it difficult and he resorts to pinching the nursing breast he suckled from. Smirking at the resulting squeak and managing to obtain the hilt with his left hand, he flies to where his mount waits. The bat peers in curiosity as Bog secures the blade against his saddle and unlatches his cloak before sitting in the saddle. He couldn't blame the creature for being curious since he had never allowed anyone to ride the royal bat before. These are special circumstances, though. Not like the fairy nestled against his front could appreciate it at the moment.

Bog makes sure that she can not open her wings as he maneuvers her into a more comfortable position before wrapping his cloak around her cold body. At least the shivering seemed to drain the fight from her as he secured her but it is also a worry. There are things that has to be settled and it wouldn't be good for her to die. It would be better to leave her in the village to get immediate care but that isn't an option. He has no choice but to take her with them on the rest of the Wild Hunt and then back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite knowing that she is now his prisoner, Marianne couldn't help but feel grateful at the goblin's attentive care. She tries to struggle at first but his warmer body only makes her more conscious of how cold she is and it becomes increasingly difficult to force herself away from that warmth. Her wings burn with pain and being pressed tightly against his rough hide is somewhat soothing to the ache.

Being this close to the tall goblin is intimidating at how large and strong he is compared to her. Especially with him being able to use just one of his large hands to secure her to him as he bends to retrieve his fallen staff, the long claws scrapping slightly against her skin. She is grateful that he returns some modesty to her by wrapping that arm to cover her exposed breasts or maybe he just did it to keep her arms secured, either way, he is being far more gentle than the stories about goblins and the Wild Hunt said. Even his warning pinch wasn't painful, except for her pride at the flash of pleasure and desire flooding her core.

Marianne can feel her strength draining from her and is even more grateful when the goblin wraps that long fabric tightly around her body but keeps her snug against his heat. She watches blearily as the other goblins ransack the village and secure their stolen goods onto their mounts but she can't find it in her to care at the moment as the strong steady heartbeat of the tall goblin resonates in her ear.

"Don't fall asleep!" the goblin warns, his rough voice flowing like warm water over her.

She wanted to retort that she didn't plan to but she can't manage to get her tongue to work and merely grunts her annoyance at his ordering. Moving her head to search for more warmth from her captor, her jeweled golden circlet snags on his chest plates and falls to the ground unnoticed.

"Sire!" a small goblin yells, startling Marianne. "All the spoil has been collected!"

Her captor growls harshly for a minute before grabbing a horn hanging off the saddle and blows a long note.

Sire?

Sleep is far from her mind now and Marianne tries to wrap her thoughts around this revelation as she notices all the goblins rushing back to their mounts, heeding the call of the horn. The others take flight before the tall goblin urges his mount to fly and she's grateful for the strong arm that keeps her secure as the bat takes off.

There are several things bothering Marianne about this strange night. One, she really needs to stop feeling grateful to and about the goblin she is now the prisoner of. Two, it seems this goblin isn't just the leader of the hunt but apparently a member of the royal family and considering the little goblin addressed him as sire then he is probably their king. That leads to number three, that being that she is now the pet of the goblin king and she really hopes the goblin queen would take out her jealous rage out on her husband and not on the fairy who didn't have a choice in the matter. Four, she never ever wanted to see the Wild Hunt and now she is riding with them as they land at each elf, brownie, and fairy village in her kingdom. Five is the most perplexing though. All the items she could see being stolen by greedy goblin claws from her position against the king's chest is just food and not even a quarter of the food in each villages' food storage is being pilfered.

That didn't make sense, though. She helped with the reimbursements that the royal court gave out to the villages after each Wild Hunt. The goblins always took nearly all the food each hunt and it was also common for other things to be stolen as well. But this time they were only taking food and just food. Well, except for a bottle of fairy wine a small goblin brings to the king when they arrive at the closest fairy village to the palace.

It only takes her a few moments after the small goblin hands the bottle to the still mounted king to realize that the growls, grunts, and whimpers that she keeps hearing is some form of communication. It makes sense since she hasn't heard one spoken word since the other goblin reported to the king earlier. Upon closer inspection, Marianne realizes that this is the same one as before and she could almost say that the little goblin has a cuteness about him as he waits for his king's approval. Obviously, he is an eager-to-please type of creature, just like Sunny.

Lost in her weary ponderings, Marianne doesn't notice the king's actions until the tip of the bottle is pressed against her lips and fairy wine fills her mouth. She eagerly drinks the beverage down but the warming quality of the alcohol only muddles her mind further. Her lucidity barely catches as the king growls once more and the little goblin returns to the food storage to retrieve several more bottles that he places into a sack attached to the king's saddle.

As the horde takes flight once more and heads away from the palace, Marianne catches sight of the closed balcony doors that belong to the members of the royal family. She keeps her eyes fixated on the doors belonging to her father as the bat flies farther away from it and doesn't notice as a tear falls from her eye to slide against the king's throat. Further away they fly but Marianne keeps watching until she can no longer see the palace as they cross the border into the Dark Forest and she buries her tear-soaked face against her captor's skin.

Daddy!


	8. Chapter 8

Bog is grateful that his subjects continue their duties without making a fuss. With the fairy in their midst, he gives the command to forsake the spoken tongue and only speak goblin. He hadn't missed the fairy's amber eyes widening when Thang addressed him and he didn't want for her to hear something that she shouldn't until he knew what to do about her. His suspicion about his chatterbox subjects was correct because as soon as they left the first village he could make out the varied conversations from behind his position at the front, though thankfully they heed his command about goblin speech only.

He understood their worries about everything but he couldn't give them the answers they wanted, at least not yet. This whole night has been the strangest one that he can remember, even from all the tales of the old Wild Hunts, and the only thing they can do is carry on as normal as possible.

Keeping his position on his mount so as not to dislodge the fairy, Bog watches as his subjects collect the spoil from each village they descend upon while he also keeps attuned to the body nestled against him. He knew the dangers of what would happen to a goblin who fell asleep while winter-chilled and he didn't think the dangers were any different for a fairy. Her lack of response every time he sounded the horn worried him and so did the lessening of her shivering. He's already answered several whimpers asking if she was alright and a few grunts to suggest ending the hunt early. They couldn't end the hunt early, though, and he couldn't leave before it ended.

Finally, the last village lays within their sights and he knows that this one is a fairy village. Bog growls at Thang to retrieve some fairy wine with the hope that it might help the barely lucid female in his grasp. The little goblin is quick to retrieve a bottle and looks on expectantly as he uncorks the bottle before raising it to the fairy's lips. Both of them frown at her slow response at drinking the sweetened nectar and Bog orders Thang to retrieve a few more to take with them. Goblin ale might be too strong for the fairy and it wouldn't do to poison her as they nurse her back to health. Despite his worry for the fierce creature, Bog feels satisfaction as he takes note of the filled bags on every mount as they leave the last village.

A strange but prosperous Wild Hunt for sure.

He withholds his own shiver at the cold cheek against his neck as the fairy cranes her neck to look behind them. The fairy wine must have helped perk her up some since this was the most movement she had made since they stopped fighting. Bog nearly jumps at the cooling liquid traveling down his skin to between the scales at the top of his sternum and looking down at the fairy makes his heart pang at the liquid amber eyes staring heartbrokenly back toward the village they left.

It must have been her home.

Bog holds the fairy closer as she buries her face against his neck once they pass the border into his kingdom. The memory of his first time joining the Wild Hunt rises up in his mind and the fear he felt at leaving his home for unfamiliar territory. He couldn't even give her any reassurances. Hopefully, the elders will be able to make sense of everything quickly and they will be able to let her return soon.

The shallow breaths against his skin cause Bog to urge the royal bat to fly faster. They were back in their kingdom, so he knew his subjects wouldn't get into any trouble should they get separated. A cheer resonates through the horde as the castle comes in sight and Bog sounds the Wild Hunt's horn repeatedly as daylight begins to break the horizon.

They're welcomed like the heroes they are as they land in the castle's courtyard and hand over their retrieved spoil to the waiting goblins. Curious eyes stray to Bog as he carries the barely conscious fairy across the courtyard with both royal scepter and fairy sword leaning against her form.

Bog ignores them and strides quickly into the castle towards the royal chambers. He's grateful that his mother takes once glance at the sick female in his arms as he approaches and leaves off her questions to run ahead to his bedchambers to open the door. The heated room makes him sigh in relief since the autumn chill was beginning to seep into his form but he didn't regret giving the fairy his cloak. He knew that his fretting mother would be keeping his bedchambers warmed for his return.

"Stop gaping and bring the healers to the king's bedchamber!" Griselda orders Stuff and Thang as they follow behind.

Snapping to attention, the two goblins disappear down the corridor and Griselda closes the door. She shoos Bog away after he places the now unconscious fairy onto his moss bed and starts to unwrap the cloak.

"Poor thing is absolutely freezing," Griselda grumbles.

Bog marvels at how calm his mother is taking this turn of events. He didn't give a thought to how she would react until she walked out of her bedchambers and then he was bracing for her to start nagging but her mothering seems to be taking precedence at the moment. He cringes at her wide-eyed look once the cloak pulls away to reveal her uncovered nursing breasts and cringes once more at her growl towards him.

How could she think so little of him? Her own son!

Griselda snorts at her son's sulking posture and tucks the fairy underneath the moss blanket before removing the rest of her dress and shoes. It was too cold to do her any good and would only continue to drain her body heat. That also included her jewelry, which Griselda promptly removes and lays on her son's desk.

The only thing to do now is to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't stand the wait!

Dagda takes another pass across his throne room causing his armor to jangle once more. The councilors look to their king in sorrow but it wasn't safe to leave the palace until the sun rose. It was only then that the goblins ended their Wild Hunt. There was nothing more to do once all the preparations were finalized except wait.

At last, the sound of a gong echoes through the stone palace and Dagda rushes to the main entrance. The doors are pushed open quickly under the combined strength of the guards and the morning light floods the palace as the guards take flight into the air. There is no time to waste in their appointed mission.

Ball guests follow after the guards but trail off to the surrounding villages. The king had given his orders for the guards to search exclusively for the princesses while the others would perform the duty of surveying the damages.

Dagda watches the sunrise with trepidation. He knows within his very being that despite the false tranquility gracing his kingdom that nothing will be the same again. Last night was too close a call. His kingdom was left defenseless and vulnerable.

Even questioning the guard that patrols near the border gave no answers. Roland swore upon the crown that he had not seen the signs for the Wild Hunt and Dagda saw no reason to not believe him. The poor boy is as heartbroken as him about Marianne's rash but very courageous decision to rescue her sister and despite the sorrow and fear that laid upon everyone, Roland had taken charge of the preparations for the morning to come.

Maybe Roland does have king-material in him after all.

Dagda couldn't be more grateful for his support during this tough time. All night he has struggled between the duties as a king and his duties as a father. He didn't have this much trouble when his wife died. He was able to bear the burden then because he had his daughters to chase the sorrow away. But now...what will he do if he lost his little girls?

King be damned, he's a father first and foremost!

"Daddy!" Dawn yells, snapping him out of his rumination.

"My little girl!" Dagda breathes, forcing his tired wings to give him lift to meet her in the air.

Dagda holds his youngest to him in relief and feels joy in her returned embrace. Everything is alright, after all! The strain on his wings forces him to land but he keeps a tight grip on his daughter. Turning his eyes back toward the sky, he frowns at the sight of only guards accompanying Dawn back to the palace. Marianne must have stayed behind to help with dealing with the night's events but he wishes that she would have returned home first.

"Daddy," Dawn whimpers.

"What is it, de...," Dagda starts before noticing the jeweled golden circlet in her hands. "Where's Marianne?"

"Those filthy beasts took her!" Roland growls. "They've gone too far, Your Majesty! We can't let them get away with this anymore!"

Taking the jeweled golden circlet from Dawn's trembling hands, Dagda holds it before him as the image of Marianne appears in his mind's eye. He knows the stories. There is only one fate for his daughter if those goblins spirited her away into their dreadful kingdom.

"What do you need?" Dagda questions his knight.


	10. Chapter 10

Marianne slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision and glances around the wooden room. She first spots a short goblin sitting on a chair near the fireplace, obviously a female from the green dress that she is wearing, but she also notices the king's sleeping form beside her in the bed. Her body feels too sore to move despite her immediate desire to do so. Quickly, she notices that her dress is no longer on her but her panties remain and there is fabric covering her chest. Marianne shivers as his hand brushes against her bare skin underneath the blanket. At least he didn't ravish her in her sleep even if he does seem a little too comfortable sleeping this close to her. She refuses to admit that she wishes that hand would do more than just brush against her before he pulls it back.

"Oh, you're awake!" the female goblin murmurs, walking toward the bed. "You had the healers quite busy this morning. They had to bind up your wings after rubbing soothing-salve on them and had to coax some medicine down your throat. You nearly had winter-chill but thanks to Bog's quick thinking of keeping you against him, you stayed just warm enough during the hunt."

She stares curiously as the female goblin manages to say all that while checking her forehead and adjusting the blankets more snug around her body. Searching her memory, Marianne notices that this is the same goblin that met the king outside his bedchambers when he was carrying her and she was also the one who ordered the healers to be brought.

She must be the goblin queen!

Kind of hard to believe that this short goblin is married to the tall king but at least she isn't angry over her husband's choice of bringing her home. In fact, the queen's fussing reminds Marianne of her own mother's habit whenever she and Dawn fell ill. Maybe she wouldn't be treated badly after all if the king and queen's attentive care is anything to go by.

The sound of groaning draws both females' attention to the waking king and sleepy blue eyes met both amber-eyed gazes.

"Go back to sleep!" the queen orders. "You haven't nearly had enough rest."

"It's enough," the king grumbles, sitting up. "There is a lot to do. The elders should have an answer by now."

"Hardly," the queen snorts. "You've only been asleep for two hours at most. It's not even midday, yet."

Marianne can't help the huff of laughter at the friendly banter or the king's petulant posture. Apparently even in the goblin kingdom, the queen still outranks the king.

"You're awake," the king breathes, placing his large palm against her forehead. "And the fever is gone. That's good. The healers weren't sure how well you fairies would take with goblin medicine so they used smaller doses than usual and mixed it with your fairy wine. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Marianne manages to croak out.

The king quickly props her up before offering her a cup filled with liquid. A sip reveals fairy wine within the depths and the liquid soothes her dry throat but he withdraws the cup before she's had more than a few sips. He offers a second cup and Marianne blinks at the odd taste. It tastes almost like a berry but not like one she's ever tasted. Whatever it is, it's delicious and she drains the cup. The king's pleased grin as he removes the empty cup is curious and rather heart-stopping. It doesn't help that this close she also realizes that he's a youth like her.

"It's no wonder that you're sore from the way everyone said you fought last night," the queen comments, her friendly demeanor turning serious. "The elders aren't sure what to do about you. It doesn't help matters that you're the first fairy to be in the Dark Forest since the Firth King's reign."

"Not now, Mother," the king sighs.

Mother? Well, there went the thought of it being hard to believe that the short goblin is married to the tall goblin and now it's more like, hard to believe that the short goblin birthed the tall goblin. Oh dear. That leaves her mind a little too free to roam at the possibility that the king is eligible.

The blanket being slid down to her lap snaps her out of her pondering as the king pulls her to sit up. She can feel his long fingers working the bindings on her wings loose and almost feels the desire to purr as his fingers caress the scales on her wings. Surely being a winged creature himself, he knows how sensitive they are. His mother is watching, for spirit's sake!


	11. Chapter 11

Never has the morning after the Wild Hunt ever been so exhausting or frustrating. Too many things to deal with at once, especially with lack of sleep the entire night before.

First, there's the fairy and her sickness to deal with but at least his mother covered her nursing breasts. Second, there are the reports of all the food waiting to be added to their winter storage to deal with. Third, there are the preparations for the Samhain festival tonight to finish finalizing. He always dislikes it when the Wild Hunt falls on a day near one of the festivals or even worse, the day of it. Fourth is the most frustrating of all. Since he refuses to leave as the healers tend to the fairy because he feels responsible for her, the emergency council meeting takes place in his bedchambers where he has to recount the events of the Wild Hunt and in particular, the fight between him and the fairy.

Even the elders are baffled at the circumstances and they are supposed to be his guide in all things pertaining to the kingdom. The only thing they did know is to tease him for his impulsive action that stopped the fairy from killing him. His mother is the worst, though, especially with her remark that their confusion could easily be settled by Bog taking the fairy as his mate. The terrible part is that the elders seem to agree with her suggestion or is it that his own body and mind agrees with the suggestion by offering vivid imagery of their fight. It's only a blessing for a large yawn to break through his defenses and his mother orders the elders out of his chambers for him to get some rest.

"And where am I going to sleep in here?" Bog questions. "There's a guest in my bed, remember?"

"The bed is big enough for the two of you," Griselda brushes off. "Besides, she'll probably warm up faster with a warm body nearby."

Bog nearly starts to argue but he knows that look. It's the one that he knew from infancy that meant a lot of trouble if he didn't heed her orders. Junco doesn't help matters when the master healer affirms Griselda's words.

"You kept her from catching winter-chill by using your own body heat but you both are still in danger of catching a sickness," Junco remarks, helping the queen mother usher the king into the bed. "Both of you warming up together is far safer than using heated water and stones that will lose their heat."

It's different to crawl into his bed with someone already there but when he accidentally touches the fairy's skin, he admits that both female goblins don't have an ulterior motive this time. Despite the heated room and the plush moss blankets, the fairy is still cold but at least not as cold as before. He's asleep almost as soon as he settles but his dreams torment him with the remembrance of the fight.

Her flowing dress teasing him with what is still hidden. The lights causing the white jewels to sparkle like stars that dazzle him with each movement she made, as well as tantalize and entice him to their siren's call. He wants to know how far up those jewels wrap around her legs. He wants to follow the path of the jewels down her back and caress his claws between her wings in its place. He wants to suckle at her nursing breast longer and harder until she begs for him to impregnate her with his infant.

Her wings, so dark and tempting, flutter at his suckling and her hands turn gentle as she tugs him closer. Her rage melts under his heated caresses and ignites an inferno within her veins as he gives in to his curiosity to use one hand to trail underneath the jewels between her wings and the other hand follows the jewels beneath her dress. He growls around the flesh in his mouth in frustration at the continued persistence of her sword belt for concealing his found prize and rips the leather away from her body. Her cry of pleasure only spurs him on and he rids her form of obstructions but leaving the starlit jewels to grace her.

He purrs to her his pleasure at her beauty as he pulls back to gaze at her. Her amber eyes that were once cold and steel but now they heat his own blood with their warmth and desire. She stares at him with awe as he stands at full height and bares his regal bearing to entice her. He snaps his wings out to catch the light and cause the colors to shimmer on her bare form.

He is the master of the Wild Hunt and she will be his mistress!

She is not prey. No, she is a hunter like him. The wildness about her proves that. Especially as she stalks around his proud form with only moonlight, firelight, starlight, and darkness as her coverings. Clearly, she approves of him if the teasing fingers trailing at the base of his sensitive wings is an indication. The gentle nip of teeth between his wings drives his passion to its peak.

He will have her!

He spins around to cover his chosen female with his own body, only to freeze at the sound of his mother's voice. That doesn't make sense, though. She hasn't joined the Wild Hunt since she became pregnant with him and he's quite certain that he left her at the castle when the horde departed. So, what is she doing in the elf village...then again, where is the elf village?

Bog groans as he's pulled away from his pleasant dreams and thinking back onto it makes him blush heavily. Where did that come from? His mother's suggestion must have inspired it because it is absolutely ridiculous! He may have realized that she hasn't nursed an infant before but that didn't mean that she doesn't have a mate.

His irritation at his mother's influence on his dreams makes him forget his present bed-companion until her laughter reminds him. Throughout his life, there have been multiple times that he's been grateful for inheriting the carapace-covered skin of his father's family and this is definitely one of those times as the evidence of his heated dreams remains hidden. If only his mother would stop looking so innocently smug as he gives the fairy a few sips of the medicated fairy wine before giving her a cup a blackberry juice.

Bog can't help but be pleased that she clearly likes the taste of blackberry. If she likes that then it might not be so hard to get her to like other things that are native to the Dark Forest. It would make things easier once the elders make their ruling. He sighs as his mother brings up that touchy subject. The girl just woke up, for spirit's sake. She doesn't need to be burdened with that after just barely surviving the night.

Deciding to avoid the subject, Bog coaxes the fairy to sit before removing the bindings on her wings to check them. The healers were worried about her ability to fly again after they checked her wings over and found infection beginning to spread in both the upper and lower set. They tried their best but weren't sure if their efforts would work.

His fingers rasp slightly as he rubs them against the tiny scales around the base of her wings and tugs slightly to check their movement range. Despite her small whimper at his actions there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage and Bog breathes a sigh of relief. They might be a little painful but she would be able to fly once the pain is gone.

Moving his attention away from her back, Bog grabs her smaller hands with his to check her fingers and is happy to see no damage on them either. He does become concerned about the glazed over look in the fairy's amber eyes, though. This delicate-looking creature is different than the murderous one from last night.

Speaking of last night.

"I need to find out what the elders have decided. Will you be alright, Mom?" Bog murmurs to his mother.

Bog isn't quite sure what to expect from the fairy. Despite her docileness at the moment, he isn't foolish enough to believe that she's harmless. She did almost kill him last night and now, being in unfamiliar territory while injured could make her even more dangerous. He couldn't even put her in the dungeon until the elders' decision, not that he wanted to put her in there but it might be safer for him and his subjects to do so.

"Ah, relax your thorax!" Griselda huffs. "I'm sure she won't cause any trouble. Will you, little thistle?"


	12. Chapter 12

Marianne blinks at the pet name and shakes herself out of pleasure induced daze the king's ministrations put her in. It's embarrassing to admit that if he continued tugging at her wings then she would have happily surrendered to his lustful attentions even with his mother watching.

Wait. What was the question that she was supposed to answer?

"Hmm, maybe you should have Junco stop by," the queen mother hums, placing her hand against Marianne's forehead again. "Also send up some food. The poor thing is probably hungry, too."

Before Marianne is able to say anything, the king releases her hands and moves off of the bed. He gives off a series of growls and grunts before grabbing his staff and her sword and exiting the door. The queen mother's answering snort before the door shuts gets a glare from the king before he slams the door hard.

"Worrywart," the queen mother mutters with fondness. "Not that I don't understand why. Bog is all I have left, you know. Had you actually managed to kill or even hurt my son then I would have a different feeling towards you. There is also the fact that you've caused quite the problem for us."

"I caused quite the problem?" Marianne repeats. "None of this would have happened if you goblins stopped invading the Light Field or on a smaller point, if your king didn't go after Dawn."

"Dawn? Is that the little royal fairy Bog said he saw with the elves?" the queen mother questions, getting a nod. "He wasn't going to hurt the little thing, just scare her a bit."

"You expect me to believe that? I know what happens to those caught during the Wild Hunt. I've heard the old stories," Marianne defends, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Bah, don't believe everything you've heard!" the queen mother scolds.

"Oh yeah? Then why am I in the Dark Forest, in the king's bedchambers, and in his bed if he didn't plan on bedding me?" Marianne questions.

Marianne doesn't expect the queen mother to burst out laughing but she does. Obviously, she finds what Marianne just said to be hilarious but nothing in what she said was funny. After wiping the mirthful tears from her eyes and adjusting the circlet of bone around frizzy red hair, the queen mother hops onto the bed next to Marianne's legs.

"Little thistle, if my son ever had the gumption to do something like that then I wouldn't have to have been nagging him for grandchildren since he became of age ten winters ago," the queen mother chuckles. "Even if that would solve the trouble you've caused, no goblin would approve of such a thing and especially not my son. Where ever did you get an idea like that?"

"The stories of the Wild Hunt clearly state what happens to any of my people that are caught," Marianne remarks. "Males being killed or eaten and females ravished to death or taken back to the Dark Forest to birth children against her will. Are you trying to deny that hasn't ever happened?"

"Did your stories ever mention when the last time something like that ever took place?" the queen mother calmly questions.

Marianne pauses at the immediate answer that wants to come out. She was going to say during her grandfather's great grandfather's reign but that isn't accurate. That is just the time they started noticing the signs for the Wild Hunt and stopped being unprepared. When was the last documented time?

"I'm not denying that things like that did happen in times past," the queen mother pipes up. "You fairies aren't all good and noble yourselves. We also have a few stories about the things that you used to do, including stealing females and infants, but like your kingdom, we stopped doing the old ways a long time ago. The last time those things you mentioned that took place during the Wild Hunt was during the beginning of the Firth King's reign and that wasn't done by his approval. The Firth King outlawed that kind of behavior and severely punished any goblin who took part in such activity once his reign began."

"Then why am I here?" Marianne asks.

"You'll probably understand the trouble you've caused us better if I give you a little lesson in goblin history," the queen mother remarks. "The last king who approved of those actions you heard stories about was the Zircon King. The bloodline that he was a part of was very bloodthirsty and they ruled with cruelty. It was that bloodline that started the Wild Hunt into the Light Fields. I'm sure your kingdom has records about those days and the great distress that plagued both kingdoms."

"I've read about them in the archives," Marianne confirms. "The previous royal bloodlines succumbed to disease caused by sickness and famine. It was the starting of the Wild Hunt that created the present royal bloodline because a peasant fairy rose up to gather everyone together and they appointed her as the new queen."

"The Wild Hunt was caused by the famine," the queen mother explains. "Our kingdom needed food to survive and then we needed females because our greedy royals started hoarding female goblins for themselves. Firth had enough of the tyranny and challenged the Zircon King to a fight. When he won, he became king in Zircon's place. Firth King was a good and just king but he had to be very harsh because of the damage that was done by the previous bloodline. Bog is the sixth descendant from the Firth King."

"That's interesting and enlightening but it doesn't explain why I'm here," Marianne comments.

"The Dark Forest has a law that only the strongest is fit to rule. Firth became king because he was stronger than the previous king," the queen mother mentions. "The reigning royal must accept all challenges to the throne and the loser dies, sometimes their bloodline dies as well. You fought against the Bog King and disarmed him. It's undecided if you defeated him or if it was a draw since you didn't kill him and there is also the fact that we aren't even sure if the royal law even applies to outsiders."

Marianne blinks as she processes all this information. Okay, so goblins are not as savage as her kingdom believes. It is true that her people committed terrible acts in the past as well and for far less noble reasons than just trying to survive. It does make the Wild Hunt seem less terrifying to know that those old stories are just old stories. If the king and queen mother are kind and attentive than surely the other goblins aren't too different from their rulers. There's just one thing left for her to know. If she is understanding the queen mother correctly then she is here because they can't figure out if she might be their new queen.

Now what?

"By the way, little thistle, you don't have a mate, do you?" the queen mother asks.


	13. Chapter 13

Marianne greedily drinks down the offered sweet berry juice, grateful for the healer's timely interruption. The healer introduced herself as Junco the master healer and set to work on checking Marianne over, including pushing the queen mother, Griselda, off the bed and stopped her questioning.

She is also grateful for the two goblins that followed her with trays of food. The one she remembers from last night introduces himself as Thang but the other one only keeps staring at her with suspicion. Not that she could really blame the small goblin.

Once Junco is satisfied with the check-up, she gives the okay for the trays to be brought over and Marianne happily digs in. She was famished. Not surprising since her last meal was at midday yesterday. Because thanks to all the potential suitors that she had to dance with, she wasn't able to eat any of the food from the ball. Marianne isn't quite sure if she wants to try the goblin food on the one tray but if goblin juice could taste this good then it might be worth trying.

"Try and extend your wings. Slowly at first," Junco orders.

Marianne does as instructed while grabbing a pastry-looking item from the goblin food tray. It looked delicious. One bite has her moaning in delight and her wings snap open.

"I said slowly!" Junco yells. "Griselda, this is one is just as bad as your son!"

The queen mother cackles from her place back at the fireplace. Marianne ignores them to finish the pastry and sighs at the absence of another one.

"That was delicious! What is it?" Marianne asks.

"It looked suspiciously like the king's honey and blackberry jam cake that shouldn't have been on there," the quiet goblin grumbles, glaring at Thang.

"Sorry," Thang mutters. "Don't hate me!"

"Too late!" the quiet goblin scoffs. "You know that was the only one the cook made and the king is going to very unhappy that you gave it away."

Marianne starts to feel bad about eating the king's special pastry. One more thing for him to have against her besides nearly killing him and possibly usurping his throne. As bad as she felt, though, she realizes that she was right about Thang being like Sunny as the little goblin seems absolutely heartbroken at the king being unhappy with him.

"Why would the king be angry with Thang? He was carrying the tray with the fairy food," Marianne mentions, trying not to laugh as the quiet goblin's eyes widen at being caught.

"That's right!" Thang beams happily before turning a heartbroken glare on his blushing companion. "Stuff!"

"Just tell Nex to make another one," Griselda comments. "I heard him rejoicing over the amount of flour that was brought back, so he should have plenty to last until the next Wild Hunt."

"Everyone is commenting on how great the Wild Hunt was this time, even with the strangeness of it," Junco remarks, prodding at Marianne's wing spines. "They were still counting the inventory when the king summoned me here. It's the best one that I can remember, at least."

"Elder Waylay said that this is the most food we've ever collected on a Wild Hunt," Thang mentions.

The most?

Marianne pauses in her task of eating and thinks back to what she witnessed last night. Something doesn't add up in her mind. The amount of food the royal court reimbursed to the villages after a Wild Hunt was triple what she saw stolen last night. The explanation that the goblins were lying would be possible if she didn't see the Wild Hunt for herself. It didn't make sense that they would change their habits just because she was with them, especially since she was under the impression that she was being taken back to be the goblin king's pet and would never see her kingdom or her family again. The other explanation that she could think of is a sour taste in her mouth but it made far more sense than old stories that proved to be old stories.

"Do you know if the elders have decided what to do?" Marianne questions.

"Well...," Thang starts.

"Be quiet, Thang!" Stuff interrupts with a growl.

"I've already told her about the royal law," Griselda mentions unrepentantly. "She does have the right to know."

"The elders still don't know if the royal law applies to outsiders," Junco explains. "But they did offer three solutions if it does. The first one is to continue both bloodlines through mateship. The second is a rematch once it's possible for a fair fight. The third..."

Everyone cringes as a furious yell echoes through the castle. Despite its volume, Marianne can't make out any words but it seems to be more of a yell born from a rage too great to express with words.

"They just told the king the third solution," Stuff deadpans once the noise disappears. "The Firth King himself would be furious for it to even be suggested. It sounds too much like the Zircon King's bloodline to execute someone while they can't defend themselves."

Marianne shudders at the implication of the third solution but while the second solution sounded fun, it wasn't any better. Griselda clearly stated that the loser to the challenge had to die. Either the king would have to kill her or she would have to kill the king.

She doesn't know if she could do it.

Last night she fought to protect Dawn and her kingdom but this wasn't about protecting them. Sure, with being the ruler of the Dark Forest, she would be able to end the Wild Hunt for good and her people wouldn't have to be afraid. But she didn't know anything about the Dark Forest except the old stories and it would only be cruel for the goblins. Not to mention, they might not appreciate her killing someone who cared for them, just so that her own people could benefit.

"Why didn't you execute me?" Marianne asks. "I mean, last night I was your enemy and attacked you. I nearly killed you and your king and yet you're treating me as if that doesn't bother you."

"You obviously don't have a killer's heart. If you wanted to kill BK or us then you would have, simple as that," Stuff mutters.

"We all saw you fighting the king and it's clear that you were only protecting the elves when you attacked us," Thang comments.

Noticing her mended dress along with her jewelry on the nearby desk, Marianne weighs her options. They were right. She doesn't have a killer's heart but the options were to either kill the king or let the king kill her. There is one other option, though.

"Take me to your king!" Marianne orders.


	14. Chapter 14

Bog grinds his teeth together. He couldn't believe they even suggested that! The only reason he didn't start slamming the royal scepter against their foolish skulls was that they looked as horrified at the idea as him. Well, all except Elder Onyx but that would be expected since he hailed from the Zircon King's bloodline. He probably found this entire thing humorous.

"It's a solution, Your Majesty," Elder Onyx remarks. "We can't find anything in the laws that say that an outsider can't activate the royal law and she did challenge you directly. The fight was not concluded, though. She didn't kill you and you didn't kill her when you had the chance."

"It would've been an unfair victory," Bog growls.

"She was the enemy," Elder Onyx comments. "It would have been no different than any other opponent during an enemy attack."

"It's not as simple as that," Elder Jamma states, cutting off the king's furious reply. "Never before has anyone from that kingdom single-handedly attacked us, in groups yes but never alone. She's obviously unique."

"And unlike you and your bloodthirsty kin, she isn't a killer," Romulus growls toward Elder Onyx.

"She's a protector," Remus adds.

"Thanks for the compliment," the fairy's voice rings out.

Everyone turns there attention to the throne room entrance as the fairy strides into the room, her confidence and regal bearing make some goblins whimper their submission. Bog feels a thrill rush through him at her form and his wings twitch. Injured and sick, she could still make his subjects cower.

Impressive!

"Bog, you need to listen to her," Griselda orders, following the fairy with Stuff and Thang trailing behind. "I explained everything to her and she thinks that there's trouble heading this way."

"Trouble? From the Light Field? Ha, they're far too cowardly to do anything!" Elder Onyx scoffs.

Bog huffs out a laugh as the fairy snaps her wings out and stares the large goblin down like a displeased royal. Her threat works and Elder Onyx whimpers his apologies before moving out of her way. He can't smother his grin as the fairy strides to his dais like a ruling royal nor can he keep his eyes from trailing her form as the morning sun catches the jewelry she put back on, the teasing leg jewels flashing beneath her dress with every stride. Despite how the sunlight illuminates her beauty with a golden glow, Bog muses that the moonlight was more perfect on her.

"Has the Bog King made a decision?" the fairy asks, standing at the bottom of his dais.

"Mother said that she explained everything to you," Bog comments instead. "Do you understand your possible fates?"

"Better than the fate that I thought was in store for me," the fairy answers. "I fought you under the impression that the Wild Hunt was the same as the stories that are told in my kingdom but she told me that the Firth King outlawed male goblins from kidnapping females to force them into their beds."

Bog feels his face turn hot at the realization that she thought he was going to mate her without her consent and he can see several other goblins express their own embarrassment. That does explain a lot about her behavior if she thought that. They may have wanted the Light Field to keep their fear of them but to be thought of with the same standard of the Zircon King and his ruling bloodline wasn't pleasant.

"The problem is that I won't be the only one who thought that," the fairy continues. "My entire kingdom will be under the impression at my disappearance that you have forced me into your bed. Anger is a great motivator at overcoming fear and there is a good chance that an army will be coming to rescue me."

"Silence!" Bog growls at the cacophony of voices ringing through the throne room. "And what do you suggest, fairy? Our laws are at an impasse and we can't just change them because of you."

"Yesterday, I was given orders by the King of the Light Field to accept the courting attempts of eligible males. I hereby officially and of my own free will accept the courtship of Bog King of the Dark Forest!" the fairy announces.


	15. Chapter 15

Marianne tries not to laugh as the king stares at her in shock and the staff falls from his grip to slam against the ground. The ringing echoes through the silent room...mostly silent room. She can hear Griselda's muffled laughter from beside her.

She figured the queen mother would be overjoyed with these turn of events, especially when Marianne warned her about the possible attack when she tried to keep her in bed. It is the best solution for both of their kingdoms.

"What?" Bog King breathes. "Are you serious?"

"Do you recant your courtship, Bog King?" Marianne questions, trying to hold her regal composure. "I fought you last night to protect Dawn and my kingdom. This would benefit both of our kingdoms without the need for bloodshed and I only ask that our union be equal in terms of respect. I want no more Wild Hunts."

"Foolish fairy!" the large goblin who scoffed about the Light Field growls. "You expect us to accept you as our queen when you want to starve us!"

"Silence, Elder Onyx!" Bog King growls. "You will give her the respect due to her!"

"I do not want to starve you. I just want the Wild Hunt to stop," Marianne remarks calmly.

"The problem, little thistle, is that if the Wild Hunt stops then we could very well starve," Griselda comments. "The Dark Forest has a lot of food in it but not enough of that food lasts through winter. We need the food that we take from the Light Field."

"Just because the Wild Hunt will stop doesn't mean the food will stop," Marianne reassures. "Thang said that this is the most food that you've collected on the Wild Hunt but it was less than a quarter of the food that was stored in each village."

"Of course," an elderly beaked goblin remarks. "We always only take a portion from each village. We may have to steal the food to survive but we don't want to cause anyone from your kingdom to starve."

"The royal court reimburses all the villages after each Wild Hunt, so the food storages you stole from will all be refilled. The Light Field has more than enough food to share," Marianne explains. "It would be much easier on everyone if the Wild Hunt stopped and you bartered for the food you needed."

"As if the Light Field would accept our offer for trading," Elder Onyx scoffs.

Marianne really wishes that the king didn't take her sword with him. She isn't sure if she could manage to retrieve it from its place beside his throne but she really wants to skewer that pompous goblin. He reminds her too much of some snob fairy council members.

"The Light Field will accept the Bog King as my husband and give him equal respect as they would to me," Marianne states coldly, her irritation bleeding through. "I already agreed to his courtship of my own free will and they will abide by it. The question remains, Bog King, do you accept my terms or would you rather settle this by a fight to the death?"

"We don't go for fancy celebrations that often and if I verbally accept you as my mate in the presence of those here then according to Dark Forest law we would be recognized as mates by my entire kingdom whether we actually mate or not," Bog King comments, standing up from his throne and walking down to her. "There won't be any chance for you to back out of this once I accept you. You're confident that the Light Field will accept this union without complaint but what if they don't. Will you stand by your mate and turn your back on the Light Field?"

Placing her right hand into Bog King's offered left hand, Marianne gazes up into his blue eyes. She can understand his need to make sure everything is as secure as possible. They know very little about each other, after all. And he is right. There is a chance that her people will not accept her decision but she's sure that if they could see the goblins as not the horror story creatures they grew up hearing but as a people as fierce at protecting and caring for their kingdom as they are then everything would be alright.

More than that though.

Last night she fought against this male, apparently half-naked during most of the duel, and he didn't take the advantage when he obtained the upper hand. He kept her warm while he performed his duties and actually saved her life by taking her with them. She wasn't stupid enough to think that she would have made it had he left her in Sunny's village. She was too cold to move once her rage subsided and no one would have left the safety of their houses until morning. It may have been embarrassing to be taken into his own bedchambers but it was warm and much better than the dungeon. She resigned herself to kill him last night and he took precautions for her care and was concerned about her.

"I will stand by my mate even if my father rejects me," Marianne states firmly.


	16. Chapter 16

Bog grins softly down at the fierce fairy and raises her small hand to his lips. His grin widens at the blush that spreads across her cheeks. Tugging onto her hand, he walks her up the dais steps and hands her sword to her before turning them both to face the gathered crowd of goblins. He couldn't see any that disapprove of his choice and his mother is practically beaming as bright as the sun, even Elder Onyx seems pleased.

This fierce little tough fairy. He meant to conquer her last night but it looks like she conquered him. Bog returns his attention to her and nearly chuckles at how shy she looks under all the gazes.

"I accept you as my mate and queen!" Bog announces loudly.

Approving howls echo through the castle and though he can feel her startlement through their connected hands, he can tell that she isn't afraid. Deciding to exercise his own courage, Bog leans down and hesitantly grazes his lips against hers. He's prepared to be rejected but his wings shiver as she presses their lips harder together. He might just have to abandon his Samhain festival duties tonight...if he's lucky.

"Sire!" Gus bellows through the noise. "An army approaches!"

Bog pulls back from their kiss to stare at the large goblin and he notices his new mate look at the sun's midday position through the skylight.

"That was faster than I expected," the fairy mutters before sighing and looking towards him. "Shall we go greet them, my king? I have a lot of explaining to do."

He couldn't help the huff of laughter that escapes him at her tone. She sounded like a child caught doing something naughty. Giving orders for everyone to stay alert but not attack, Bog heads to meet the approaching army and he's pleased to note that the fairy keeps in step beside him.

The fairy?

Couldn't the army have waited a little longer! He didn't even know his own mate's name, for spirit's sake! Oh well, better to get this done with now and then they can enjoy the Samhain festival tonight. Hopefully, they'll be able to prevent fighting because a great deal of his army is still sleeping off the Wild Hunt.

Oh, spirits!

"I hope you have a plan," Bog mumbles, gazing at the large army.

"How did they manage to recruit that many in just a few hours?" the fairy questions.

"Marianne!"

Bog watches as an elf breaks from the front line to run towards them. He's surprised at first until he realizes that it's the same small male elf from last night that protected the royal fairy. The elf's burst of courage isn't mixed with stupidity because he stops a good distance from them.

"Marianne, are you alright?" the elf questions, looking at Bog with a mix of fear and hatred.

"I'm fine, Sunny," Marianne answers. "Where's Dad?"

"You're fine," Sunny repeats slowly. "What do you mean you're fine? You were kidnapped!"

"I wasn...," Marianne starts.

"Buttercup, I've come to rescue you from these foul creatures!" a male fairy interrupts.

Bog can feel the skin beneath his carapace crawling from the male's unpleasant voice. He's pleased to note that his mate seems to share his disgust if her groan is any indication. Marianne moves a little closer to him and loops her arm around his left arm when the blonde male dismounts the squirrel he's riding and Bog holds back to smugness he wants to show. Clearly, she doesn't like this particular male. It fills him with male pride that she is trusting him to protect her from the interloper's advances when he knows that she could behead the prancing prat herself.

"Is that the cockroach who dared to damage your honor," the interloper questions, shuddering while looking at Bog? "Don't worry, darling, I still love you. I'll avenge you and place his head on a stick then we'll get married as soon as possible. Your father has already given his blessing!"

"What!" Marianne shrieks. "Sunny!"

"Well, he did say that if Roland rescued you and killed the goblin that...defiled you then he would encourage you to accept Roland's courtship," Sunny explains slowly, moving farther away from the male fairy. "He thought that you would be pleased."

Smart elf.

Even Bog could see that this wouldn't have pleased his fairy mate even had they not come to this agreement. The grip on his arm is beginning to get uncomfortable, so he leans his royal scepter against his shoulder and lays his right hand soothingly on top of her arm. He hears a rough sigh from her and when he glances at her, he feels a shiver of fear creep up his spine. He pitied the fool.

"Well, this is just perfect," Marianne remarks happily, her smirk looking quite deadly. "I'm already married."

"I knew you would feel...wait, what was that?" Roland asks in confusion.

"I'm already married!" Marianne announces loud enough for the army to hear. "I have accepted the Bog King of the Dark Forest's courtship of my own free will without persuasion or force. I was not kidnapped nor have I been traumatized. I almost caught winter-chill last night and Bog King was worried about my health and brought me here to recover."

"How did you go from trying to kill him to marrying him? Or better yet, what made you marry her after she attacked you?" Sunny asks, pointing to Bog.

"She's impressive!" Bog remarks, enjoying Marianne's blush. "Why wouldn't I want a strong mate to rule the Dark Forest with me?"

"More like you wanted to possess her birthright," Roland scoffs. "I don't know how you bewitched her but there is no way the king will approve of this."

"He doesn't have to approve," Marianne comments coldly. "I've made my decision and we are already married according to Dark Forest law. Bog King didn't accept me because of my birthright because he doesn't even know of it. He accepted me for me."

Glancing down at her, Bog can't help the soft smile that breaks through his regal posture. It is strange how her simple statement could feel his entire being with comfort. She obviously meant what she said about standing by him even if her own father rejected her. He can't wait to find out more about his fairy mate.

Bog is snapped out of his musing at the sound of a rage-filled yell and defends himself against the drawn blade just in time. He nearly laughs at how weak Roland is compared to the inferno he fought against last night and easily throws the male fairy off of him. Not giving him a chance to recover, Bog takes after the other male and slams his royal scepter against his blade.

"Roland! What are you doing?" Marianne yells as their battle takes to the air.


	17. Chapter 17

Marianne watches with a mixture of horror and rage as Roland charges Bog King. She knew there was the chance of them not accepting her decision but she had hoped that they respected her enough that even if they disapproved they wouldn't attack. Is she really nothing to them but a title? They knew her for her entire life and yet the goblins that have only known her less than a day showed her more respect and they didn't even know everything about her.

At Roland's ignoring to her voice, Marianne draws her blade and turns her attention to the Light Field army. She told Bog King that she would stand by his side and she meant it. Even if that means fighting her own people.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Marianne!" Sunny yells, holding up his hands. "We're not going to fight you!"

"When I accepted his courtship, I also accepted the rank and responsibility of Queen of the Dark Forest. If you mean to fight the Dark Forest and my husband, my mate, the Bog King then you will be fighting me as well!" Marianne states loudly, snapping her wings open.

The gathering of fairies, elves, and brownies look to each other nervously. This wasn't going like they thought it would when they set out to rescue their beloved princess. The harrowing trip listening to Roland's monologue of his own glory should have been an omen that he would get them in trouble.

Captain Tigler walks forward with the hope that he can defuse the situation fast and raises his hands peacefully. It seems his distrust of the rising knight was well-founded. Now he has to cool Marianne's temper before she attacks.

"Settle, little whirlwind, we're not here to attack anyone," Captain Tigler reassures calmly. "We're only here to rescue you and fight any who would stand in our way of doing that but if you say that you don't need to be rescued then we don't need to fight."

"What of my decision?" Marianne asks, holding her position against the elder knight.

"Is it truly of your own making?" Captain Tigler questions.

"It is," Marianne affirms. "As I said, Bog King brought me here because I nearly caught winter-chill and through discussion, I discovered that the stories we have all heard about the Wild Hunt were all from a previous royal bloodline. Bog King is the seventh king of the present bloodline and the first king outlawed those practices during his reign. The Wild Hunt is only for the necessity of food to survive the winter, food that the Field Kingdom has plenty of but they didn't think they would be accepted if they tried to barter for it. I accompanied them on the Wild Hunt and I saw with my own eyes that they only stole a quarter of the food in each village food storage. Nothing else but food except a few bottles of fairy wine to help me."

"I thought a few bottles were missing from my inventory," Captain Tigler mutters before sighing. "I'm sure I can speak for most here that we know that you wouldn't make a decision without it being for the best for everyone concerned. Only the king can decide the Light Field's standing and until his ruling, your rank and your respect are still your own. What is your command?"

"Stand down!" Marianne orders, smiling as they all obey immediately.

Marianne can hear the goblins behind her breathe a sigh of relief as the army loses its battle stance. She doesn't permit herself to relax and turns her attention to the fighters in the air. Even though it's clear that Roland doesn't stand a chance against Bog King, she can't help the rage that floods through her being at the insults the supposed noble knight flings against her husband. His claims to be defending her honor from the hideous beast is that last straw.

Giving her own rage-filled scream, Marianne flies between the fighters and brings her sword hard against Roland's sword, relishing in his cry of pain as his sword falls from his grasp. She places her blade at the side of his neck and forces him to land and then to kneel. Noticing but not acknowledging Bog King's landing beside her, Marianne stares at the fairy before her with all her regal bearing.

"Roland of Clover Green, I charge you with treason against the royal family!" Marianne sneers.

"You can't do that. You don't have the authority!" Roland protests.

"That is my decision to make, Roland," Dagda comments.


	18. Chapter 18

"I should have gone with them," Dagda mumbles as he takes another pass around the throne room. "I'm the king."

"That's why the council felt it's better for you to stay here," Dawn remarks. "If...if something hap...happened to Marianne then we need you safe. I need you safe, Daddy."

"I know, dear," Dagda sighs. "It's just hard to..."

"Your Majesty!" a guard yells, flying into the throne room.

"Hadrian, what are you doing here? I thought you went with Captain Tigler to rescue Marianne," Dawn comments.

"I did, Your Highness," Hadrian confirms, pulling back his helmet to wipe the sweat from his red hair. "But Dad sent me back to get you, King Dagda. He doesn't trust Roland. Ever since we entered the Dark Forest, he has not followed protocol nor will he listen to any of the captains and Dad fears for Princess Marianne's safety. You placed Roland in charge and only you can rescind the order."

As much as he doesn't want to believe that he made a mistake for placing Roland in charge, Dagda knows that Tigler wouldn't do something like this without just cause. The aged fairy captain is too sensible to jump at shadows. Dagda trusted his judgment and in quick order, the king's guards and the royal sedan chair are summoned.

"Wait, Daddy! I forgot to give this to Sunny to give to Marianne," Dawn explains, handing over a knapsack before the guards takeoff. "Be safe and come back."

"Don't worry. I'll be back with Marianne," Dagda reassures. "Lead the way, Hadrian."

Dagda can see the flash of fear going through his companions as they cross the border, a fear that he feels himself, but they press on into the darkened land. The warm autumn day seems to turn a little colder underneath the denser cluster of trees and the small group of fairies keeps their eyes alert for inhabitants. An unnerving task is made much more unnerving with the knowledge that only three of the four travelers are fit for battle. Hopefully, they'll catch up with the army before they arrive at the castle and nothing will catch up with them.

"Shouldn't there be guards?" Dagda asks quietly as the guards rest on a limb.

"We didn't see anyone when I was marching with the army and Roland was far from quiet," Hadrian answers. "He was talking loud enough to wake a hibernating chipmunk."

"Maybe it's because of the Wild Hunt and they're resting," Nicholas suggests.

"That might be but apparently not all of them," Jasper comments, peering through the looking glass. "The castle is up ahead. The army is approaching it and so is a goblin running straight for the entrance."

Quickly the king's guards take up the royal sedan chair and fly towards their destination. The sight of Marianne walking out of the castle looking unharmed brings Dagda relief but also confusion at her unhurried pace next to the tall goblin beside her. Her sheathed sword attached to her hip only makes him more perplexed and he orders his guards to land a distance away.

"We'll first see how Marianne handles this," Dagda explains to his curious companions.

Dagda isn't quite sure how to feel as he hears from his position the conversations taking place. Despite his desperate desire to rescue his daughter, he knows that he can't interfere this time. She made her decision and she has to face the results of it without his protection. Holding back his guards from interfering as Roland attacks the goblin king, he moves to confront Marianne but pauses as Tigler does so first.

As the tension melts from those on the ground, the sound of the offensive speech falling from Roland's mouth rings in everyone's ears and Dagda moves to call an end to the fight but is stopped by Marianne's actions. He watches wide-eyed as the sword falls from Roland's grasp and cringes as Marianne's blade heads for his neck only to stop on his shoulder. Revealing himself after the defeated knight's protests gets mixed reactions of fear and hope, even from his own people.

"Your Majesty!" Roland exclaims, his green eyes wide. "Marianne has sided with the Dark Forest and..."

"I know already," Dagda interrupts. "I arrived here at the same time as you. Captain Tigler was concerned about your behavior and sent a scout to retrieve me. That matter will be dealt with. First, however, I will deal with Marianne's decision."

Dagda keeps his regal posture despite his intrigue as the goblin king maneuvers Marianne behind him and keeps his arm in front of her. His posture is not possessive but protecting and Dagda doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at the assumption that his own daughter needed protection from him but it is an indication at how serious the goblin is about caring for her.

For the good of the kingdom. King first and father second.

"You said that you accepted your rank as Queen of the Dark Forest and your actions attest that you will defend the Dark Forest inhabitants," Dagda states, keeping his eyes on Marianne. "Are you prepared to face the consequences of your decision? Is the reason you chose this path worth the loss of your rank and your respect in the Light Field? Will you still stand your ground even if you are declared an enemy of the Light Field and all in it?"


	19. Chapter 19

Despite his slight irritation at Marianne for her interference in his fight, Bog can't help the rush of fear that flows through him at the fairy king's presence or his words and he grips his royal scepter in preparation of an attack. The low growls that he can hear from his subjects give him the reassurance that they will defend their new queen despite the fact that she hasn't been one of them for long.

He jolts slightly as Marianne pushes against the arm he has in front of her and moves it to allow her to pass. Surely, she wouldn't go back on her word. She stood against the whole army while he was fighting that fool. He heard her reiterate her oath to stand by him and the Dark Forest. Surely, the fairy king's words couldn't persuade her. Right?

Bog's heart stops trying to burst through his chest plate as Marianne merely takes her place beside him. Or maybe it's just a fighter's need to defend themselves and not rely on another for protection. He could understand it but that didn't make it any less frustrating since they were mates now and it is his job to defend her.

"Stay back," Bog mumbles lowly toward Marianne. "You don't need to fight them to prove anything to us. None of us would ask that of you."

Marianne only glances at him slightly before turning her attention back to the fairy king and sheathing her sword but keeping her hand on the blade. Her posture of respect causes Bog to loosen his own stance back into his regal bearing. She's right. No need to start a fight when it can be avoided but make it clear that you will fight if it comes to that.

"I am prepared to face the consequences of my decision!" Marianne announces loudly, her posture bespeaking a ruling queen. "The path I chose is worth the loss of my rank and my respect in the Light Field, though it would be for the Light Field's shame for the royal court to do so! I will stand my ground because it is just and noble, even if you become my enemy!"

Though her stance is stone and unflinching as she makes her declaration, Bog can see the tears covering her amber eyes before they make their journey down her face. He can hear his goblins bracing themselves for battle as their claws scrape the ground but he can also see the Light Field army looking very uneasy as they look to their king. The fairy king's own stone appearance gives Bog no clue to his feelings but he can swear that he sees a glimmer of a smile.

"Very well," the fairy king sighs before the smile widens. "Guards, arrest Roland of Clover Green for treason!"

"What!" Roland yells as the two guards that arrived with the king bind him. "On what charge? I am a loyal subject of the Light Field, King Dagda!"

"You knowingly, and with the intent to kill, attacked the new Crown Prince of the Light Field. I do not call that being a loyal subject," King Dagda scoffs.

What?

"Dad, you're so mean!" Marianne laughs before flying to hug the fairy king.

"I'm mean?" King Dagda chuckles, returning the hug. "I worried all last night and this morning but this entire time you've been up to your usual unique and untamed self. Allow your father a little revenge."

Dad? Father?

Bog glances toward his subjects but they only show their own confusion at this turn of events. Clearly, there's more to his mate than just being a unique fairy. That's obvious by the looks of relief and happiness on the Light Field army's faces.

Turning his attention back to the embracing fairies, Bog feels the desire to laugh at himself bubbling up as he notices the sunlight glinting off the fairy king's golden crests on his armor and he realizes that it isn't the sun that is making his new mate glow golden but the jeweled golden jewelry she is wearing. The memory of the jeweled golden circlet wrapping around her forehead only makes him want to laugh at himself more.

Guess he was the fool, after all, but at least he is a lucky fool.

"You're so impetuous to do the right thing. I needed to make sure that you truly did decide this for yourself and that you believed in the decision you made, no matter the consequences," King Dagda continues before pulling back and handing over a knapsack. "We can talk later. You said that you nearly caught winter-chill last night and being in this cold air isn't going to keep you from getting it. Dawn asked me to return your clothes."

"Be nice, Dad," Marianne warns before taking flight into the castle.

"I hope you're prepared for my little girl," King Dagda smirks to Bog. "She's nothing but chaos."

Bog answers the other king's smirk with his own. He can't deny the truth of that and he gives off a chuckle at the remembrance of how chaotic the crown princess actually is. There is no way that he is going to be the one to enlighten the elderly male of last night's events.


	20. Chapter 20

"These are delicious," Marianne moans.

"So, you've said," Bog chuckles, taking a bite out of his cake. "Nex was very pleased that you gave him that much flour. So am I, since he only makes me one honey and blackberry jam cake during the Wild Hunt or the festivals."

"I'm sure that he'll sell a lot of these if he makes them for the market next year. Fairies, in particular, have a very sweet tooth," Marianne mentions.

"Our old stories about your people do say that," Bog comments. "We used to leave sweet bread and pitchers of milk at the borders to appease your people and keep them from coming into our kingdom to cause mischief during the festivals. That was before the Wild Hunt was started. After the famine became too severe, we goblins lost our fear of your people and became the terrors instead."

"I guess both previous royal bloodlines were a bunch of creeps," Marianne mutters, rubbing her arms a little.

Bog snickers at that before placing his hand on her back to walk her closer to the bonfire. The heat is welcoming compared to the night air and he can feel her form relaxing underneath his touch.

"They don't mind your presence, so stop worrying," Bog chides. "You're their queen now, even if it's only been a day."

"Not quite a day," Marianne corrects. "Just last night near another bonfire, I thought I needed to kill you to protect my sister."

"Just last night, you nearly caught winter-chill and then this morning you were in the cold air for a length of time," Bog comments. "You need to stay near the heat."

"I'm fine," Marianne insists, gesturing to the dancing. "They're getting along so well and I don't want to get in anyone's way."

He returns his attention to the goblins jumping and dancing around the two Samhain bonfires and grins at the few figures of fairies and elves joining them. It's not a completely foreign sight to the Dark Forest but the sight hasn't been seen since the Firth King's reign and these aren't captive females. Who would have thought that two kingdoms who have been enemies for generations would become fast friends in the matter of a few hours?

Didn't even take that long actually.

Once the Light Field subjects realized that their princess was perfectly fine and that the Dark Forest subjects weren't the creatures of horror, most of the army returned to their homes but some stayed to mingle and talk with the goblins. Plans were easily made for both kingdoms to interact and it was quickly discovered what each could offer to benefit the other. The Light Field subjects didn't even mind that their new crown prince is also the king of the neighboring kingdom or about the fact that they and their children would be ruling both kingdoms.

Bog coughs as his thoughts trail toward children. He could honestly say that his father-in-law is just as terrible as his mother. The old king had wanted to know the whole truth of everything and the queen mother had blurted it all out before anyone could offer an edited version. His response was only to remark that since they were married then he expected grandchildren with the added comment that he hoped the firstborn was a headstrong daughter that took after her mother.

"What are you thinking about, Bog?" Marianne questions.

"About how fast a fairy that cannot really fly anymore moves," Bog mutters.

"Ahh, about Dad then. Yeah, he seemed to handle everything better than I thought...well, after his little trick when he arrived," Marianne grouses. "I almost thought that he wasn't going to approve of my actions when he acted like that."

"He said that you impressed him when you didn't falter and you definitely impressed both of our subjects," Bog mentions. "You proved that you would stand for what you believed was best. Although, I still wish that you didn't interfere with my fight. I was going to end it in a few more seconds anyway."

"Roland was my problem first and I knew he wasn't even close to being a match for you but his mouth was getting irritating," Marianne remarks. "Besides, now that I am your mate, when he challenged you then he also challenged me and I wasn't about to let him think that I approved of him in any way. Don't you think that it's a bigger blow to his ego for you to be defended by the female that he prized and was trying to impress?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Bog chuckles. "He has more worries for him than a pained ego, though. When he left to return home, I heard your father mention checking the inventory reports and I caught that it was something about Roland. Is he going to be charged with more than just treason?"

"Remember what I said about the royal court reimbursing all the villages after each Wild Hunt?" Marianne asks, getting a nod. "After each Wild Hunt, those who check the villages' storages reported back to the royal court that nearly all of their food was stolen and also various items. It's been happening for years."

"But we never steal anything but food and never more than a portion," Bog protests. "It was near the end of Firth's reign that he realized the dangers of us taking too much during our raids of only the nearest few villages and gave the law to only steal a portion from each of the villages. It made the Wild Hunt longer to go to every village in the Light Field but it actually helped us collect more food without really hurting your people."

"I believe you," Marianne reassures. "Elder Waylay confirmed it with the inventory reports that you've been keeping from all the Wild Hunts and I told Dad before he left. It seems that someone in the Light Field has been profiting under the guise of the Wild Hunt."

"And you suspect that Roland has something to do with this?" Bog questions.

"His family are merchants from the village of Clover Green that trade with other kingdoms and they're usually the first ones to inspect the villages for damages. After all, it's only natural that they be ready to help with the needs of the people," Marianne hints. "They're also very well off for being of low rank. So much so that they paid for Roland's position as a knight since he is not a noble-born and they're also responsible for his duty as a patrolling guard near our kingdoms' borders for the past few years. A position that usually only goes to noble-born knights because it's their job to warn us of the Wild Hunt. A warning that we did not receive this time."

"It does seem suspicious when everything adds up," Bog comments before catching her shiver. "Cold?"

"Okay, fine, maybe a little. My regular clothes and rabbit fur-lined cloak are warmer than that ridiculous dress but it's still a little too cold," Marianne remarks.

"I don't think that dress is ridiculous at all. After all, it did save my life and I'm very fond of it," Bog purrs into her ear before nipping at it. "Our subjects won't mind if we celebrate our own festival tonight. What say you, my queen?"

Bog can feel his blood heat at the sultry look she throws him over her shoulder. He almost wonders at who is the hunter and who is the hunted when Marianne turns away from the festival to saunter back to the castle with a come-hither glance directed his way. His mind offers the vivid imagery of last night's memory and this morning's dream as the jeweled golden circlet her father returned to her glimmers in the darkness as she disappears through the castle gate. Smirking ferally, Bog moves to follow at a predator's pace.

"The moon awaits, this night we prowl, take your spoil, shriek and howl!" he mutters lowly, practically hearing the Wild Hunt's horn on the wind.

Tea Blend.


End file.
